


Trash Talk

by misura



Category: White Collar
Genre: Basketball, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly game of basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk

Jones knew there was going to be trickery (and possibly even cheating) the moment he stepped onto the basketball court. Because Neal – well, Neal might know how to play ball, a little, but he probably wasn't very good at it. As to his team mate …

"Who's your uncle now, eh?" The man was _enthusiastic_ , you had to give him that. Really getting into the spirit of the game. Kind of. "You want a piece of this? What, you think white guys can't be fly? Is that what you're thinking?"

"Not really," Jones said honestly. Keeping his eyes on the ball.

"Yeah?" Mozzie said. "You know what? Your mother is … is … " Jones risked a glance sideways, where Peter was covering Neal. "Indelicate!" Mozzie finished triumphantly. "And she enjoys really bad music."

Peter glanced at Jones. Jones shrugged. "Okay."

"And – and – " There wasn't going to be a pass, not with Peter sticking to Neal like glue. Sooner or later, Mozzie was going to have to try to get past Jones. Unfortunately, Jones was getting the feeling it would be 'later'. "And – oh, this is a good one."

Jones managed not to sigh. "Yeah?" He'd come here to play basketball, and while a bit of trash talking was almost expected, it wasn't as if that was what he'd come for.

He could swear he'd only taken his eyes off the ball for a moment, but then Mozzie was moving and Neal was moving and Peter was saying "Jones!" pretty loudly and next thing you knew, it was all over.

"I am _rooking_ this game," Mozzie said, high fiving Neal, who looked mostly amused. " _Jawohl_."

"That actually wasn't bad," Peter admitted grudgingly. "Some nice moves."

"Lousy trash talk, though," Jones said.

"Spoken like a true sore loser." Neal grinned.

"Verb!"


End file.
